War?
by Zeriku
Summary: They're at war! kinda yaoish lol


A/N: So much for reviewing for exams. My friend wanted a fic with this pairing. Unfortunately for me, I wasn't paying enought attention, sooo... this fic didn't really meet her expectations. TT hate me. 

Disclaimer: Idontownanythingonlytheplotthankyou.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

It was only a joke orally passed from one person to another. The mere purpose of its existence is to drag a laugh from a person or simply make the slow think. As said from above, one would think that the one that I'm referring to is a joke. A humor-filled, un-malicious-ed joke. And a witty one, too.

Unfortunately, said joke caved an argument. And said argument is between two (immature) persons.

Sulking on the right corner is Marui Bunta. Apparently, he's upset about something which is pretty obvious. Said regular has an aura which clearly says you'll-die-because-of-cannibalism.

On the far left, Kirihara Akaya snorted. He was far too preoccupied in playing the Prideful Bratty Prince tale to talk to Mr. Softy Pink-haired Bubblegum Chewing Goat. F-Y-I, nickname courtesy of Prideful Bratty Prince.

As the two occupied opposite sides of the room, those who were in-between could almost see the tension that stretched in the whole room. Majority of those who entered immediately retracted their body their body as if hell was the changing room itself. The result; many were not in their uniform at the right time.

And, as we all know, this resulted in a very annoyed, angry and disappointed Vice Captain acting-Captain a.k.a Sanada Genichirou. Everybody almost peed on their pants right then and there.

Of course, some hand-picked ones didn't share this moment. Niou was busy muffling his laugh behind Yagyu who kept a straight face. Yanagi was busy writing and looking at something while Jackal played with a tennis ball.

"I want an answer to my question. Why are all of you not in your uniforms?!" Sanada all but growled that question.

None answered, tongues to tied up. This emitted another growl from Sanada. Suddenly, all tennis-club members wished their original Captain.

Feeling pity crawl into his nerves, Niou cleared his throat for attention. Once granted, he grinned.

"Two kiddies had a fight about some kind of a joke." Confusion over took anger for a second. "And their battle arena is what we adults' call the changing room."

Yagyu sighed. "Simply put, Marui and Kirihara had an argument."

Sanada frowned. What good will it do to force them say "peace" to each other?

"None…" he muttered to himself.

"What was that?" asked Niou.

"Just get them out of there and take them some place that won't disturb us all."

A grin. "Roger!"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

You very well know the surprised look that appeared on both teens' faces when Niou barged in the room with a wide grin on his face and Jackal behind him.

Quickly replacing the surprised look with a frown, Kirihara asked, "Why're you two here?"

Still grinning, Niou approached the black-haired kid. "Nothing really. Just here to take you somewhere else."

With that, he put Kirihara in a headlock and led him outside. Jackal dragging a furious Marui behind them.

After 5 minutes, both captors released their captives and left them with Niou saying, "Settle this quarrel before going back or else Sanada'll beat me!"

Finally knowing their intentions, Kirihara kicked the ground. Marui, on the other hand, let out a breath of frustration and sat down with his back against the wall.

Both stayed like that, not saying anything or looking at each other. Silence ruled for another couple of minutes until it was broken by a 'thump!' on Marui's right side. Kirihara put his hands on the back of his head.

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, but my mouth just blabbed it out without my permission."

No answer.

"Hey, it's not like I meant that. I was only joking."

"Jokes are half-meant, Kirihara. Never forget that." Marui shot back, eyes looking straight ahead of him.

A sound of frustration rose from Kirihara's throat as he ruffled his hair, not knowing what to do. He already said sorry TWO times (a big OUCH on his EGO/Pride) but still, he was not yet forgiven.

Sensing the aura of frustration sent out by the younger teen, Mauri smiled, hidden from Kirihara's eyes. Isn't Kirihara's eyes cute when tears threatened to spill from his eyes?

Yes people, Marui's sadistic bastard who can manipulate people and make them show what they rarely show.

Feeling that he should relive the Prideful Bratty Prince of his torment, Marui got up, confident at the fact that Kirihara will follow. True enough, said boy stood up in haste and reached to stop Marui.

Well, let's just say that he was not ready for the next thing that happened. He was suddenly pinned on the wall, eliciting a gasp of pain from him only to be swallowed by hungry lips.

Taking advantage of Kirihara's opened mouth, Marui delved his tongue inside and coaxed the others to play with him. He explored every spot that he could reach, pleased with the taste that was so…Kirihara.

The elder smirked in the kiss as realization appeared at the others eyes. Kirihara was so busy in thinking that his senpai was angry at him while, in truth, Marui only acted. And it was only now, right before the bubblegum lover close his eyes, that Kirihara saw the playful yet calculating gleam on those blue orbs.

The kiss lasted for about a minute before Marui pulled back, fearing that Kirihara might die of asphyxia. He grinned at the sight before him.

"That's the proper way to say sorry, Akaya. Never forget that." Marui said with a grin.

Kirihara frowned. "You were just acting all the way, weren't you?"

Marui nodded. "Uh-huh. But it all payed off, ne?"

"No, it did not."

A confused look. "Oh? Why?"

It was Kirihara's turn to grin.

"I still didn't say a proper sorry to you."

"Oh? Wanna say sorry now?" Marui leaned in.

Feigning an innocent look, Kirihara looked at an imaginary wristwatch. "On second thought, wouldn't buchou be angry with us?"

"Forget about Genichirou, your sorry's more important than his bitching."

A grin. "I agree."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

A/N: I forgot what the joke was. review if you want.


End file.
